


Let Me Love You

by itsmebobbie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A little, And oh, Anyways, BoyxBoy, But also, Gay, Im too lazy to add other characters, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Niam Horayne, Older Louis, Prostitute Harry, Smut, Sugar Baby Harry, Sugar Daddy Louis, Younger Harry, and many more - Freeform, and uhmm, becus eleanor is pining over louis, but there are many other characters, eeehhh, larry stylinson - Freeform, like the tomlinson family, my first multi chaptered larry fanfic, slight elounor, so that means, sugar daddy?, uhhmm, what else, woah, yeah thats all, yeah..louis is a sugar daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmebobbie/pseuds/itsmebobbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry managed to build a wall to protect himself from people who wants to enter his life. He built it eversince he started being a prostitute. But what will happen if Louis Tomlinson came into his life and managed to break down those walls? Will Harry let him in? Will Harry let Louis love him unconditionally?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So Im back with a new Larry fanfic but this time,its a multi chaptered one and not just a one shot. This is dedicated to my friend,Faye. Hahaha. Love you beh :P okay..enjoy reading !!

Its a busy Friday night at the gay club where 16 year old Harry is currently at. You may think that he's way too young to be in a club but he have his ways to get in. The club is full of gay men and women and some of the men that Harry is seeing are old and married one who's looking for a young gay guy that they can fuck because they're already tired of their wife's pussy. Old men are the usual customers in the club. Whats odd and unusual is that no ones approaching him. No ones asking him to buy him a drink or a quick blowjob in the stinky comfort room of the club. He thinks that maybe...its just not his lucky night. But he decided to stay because who knows? Some rich old man may approach him and ask him for a quick fuck or something. So he ordered another beer.

"No clients yet,Harry?" Zayn,the barista asked.

Harry shook his head and then took a sip from his beer then answered "Nah. Not my lucky night,I guess. But someone might approach me,ya know. And besides,I need the money for next week. And if I don't get any clients..I will starve to death."

Zayn looked at the younger lad with pity. The boy was kicked out from his house at Holmes Chapel when his very religious mom saw him with a boy 3 years older than him,fucking him in his bed. He was only 14 that time. Harry don't have any choice but to get his things then decided to go to London which leads him to this day,to this horrible job as a prostitute. And as much as Zayn wants to help the kid,he can't because he's also in need of money.

"Why don't you just...go back to your home town? You know...ask for your mother's forgiveness. Im pretty sure that she will take you back." Zayn suggested. The younger lad snorts then looked at Zayn because of amusement and disbelief.

"Z,my mum's not the only problem. I also have my also very religious dad. And my sister who doesn't give a fuck about me. I'm pretty sure that if I ever came back...my dad will chase me with his shot gun while my mum is praying and my sister is laughing her ass off at me."

The barista slightly laughed at Harry's statement. But he calmed down and said. "You don't know that,Haz."

Taking a sip from his bottle,Harry answered. "They hate me as much as they hate Lucifer,Z. Or they hate me more. Im sure that they will kill me if I ever showed up infront of their doorstep." 

Zayn sighed then went back to fixing somethings on the bar. Taking a rather large drink from his beer,he felt someone staring at him so he turned around and faced the crowd. Roaming his eyes through the crowd,he saw a pair of blue eyes staring intently at him. He held the man's gaze until the man decided to approach him.

He saw the man and wow...he's so gorgeous. Or maybe gorgeous is an understatement. The is stunning. Handsome. Sexy. The man is wearing a business suit or something. Like the ones that Mr. Grey is wearing at the fifty shades movie when he and Ana met and it made Harry almost drool over the man who is now standing infront of him.

"Hi,babe." the man said. His voice is rather pitchy or...high. Or something. He can't explain it. He was extremely mesmerized by the unknown man's features.

He shook his head then put on a smirk and greeted the man. "Hi there,hottie. What can I do for you?" the man sat at the stool beside him and then faced him before answering his question.

"I saw you sitting here all alone so I decided to accompany you. So that you won't be lonely anymore." The man said eyeing him up and down.

Harry chuckled then placed his hand on top of the man's thigh. "Thats so sweet of you. I should give you a gift or something because of what you did." he said. Leaning then kissing and slightly nipping the man's jaw.

The man laughed nervously then gently pushed him away. "I haven't asked for your name yet."

Harry smiled at the man in disbelief. Seriously? "Is that even important?" he asked,running his hand up and down the man's thigh. The man nodded. "Harry. My name's Harry."

"Louis Tomlinson. So...Harry,don't you look too young to be in a club?" the man,Louis,asked.

"I have connections." Harry smirked then added "So...where are we now?" he kissed down the man's jaw then to his neck where he started licking,nipping and biting making Louis moan.

"I know what you are,Harry." the older lad breathed out.

Harry smiled against his neck. "Yeah? Well then...we can just go to the comfort room and I could give you a quick blowjob. Then pay me with a right amount then we part ways."

Louis quickly shook his head then said "No..uh...we could go back to my place?" Harry pulled back then smirked. "Thats what Im talking about." standing up,he waved goodbye to Zayn then pulled Louis along with him.

[ I'll skip the part where theyre on their way to Louis' house because Im lazy. ]

When they're finally inside Louis' house or mansion as Harry describe it. Harry started kissing the man fiercely. The kiss was full of tongue and teeth. Both of them eager to get on with the actual sex part.

They managed to go upstairs to Louis' room without fully breaking apart only when they will take off an article of clothing.

Harry pushed Louis who landed on top of his bed. The younger lad crawled on top of him with only his boxer briefs on. He kissed the older lad for awhile then pulled off to take off Louis' pants along with his boxer briefs. Freeing his hard on. Harry did the same with his boxers and he's already so hard. He decided to tease the older man a little. He started peppering kisses on the man's chest and toned abs. Licking down his treasure trail. Then without warning he took Louis' hard on in his mouth making Louis moan.

Harry took in Louis' whole length and Louis was so surprised because the boy is not choking. He just continued on deep throating him. Harry sucked on the head then his whole length is once again engulfed by Harry's mouth.

As much as Louis want Harry to continue he needed to stop him before he reached his own climax. He switched their positions so that Harry's under him and he's on top. He kissed the boy. Their kiss was full of lust but there's something in it. Something different. Something....special.

He reached for the condom and the lube that is sitting on top of his nightstand,waiting to be used. Then there's Harry looking at him with those beautiful green eyes. Also waiting to be wrecked and use. He slicked his fingers then warmed up the lube and when he was about to finger Harry,the boy stopped him.

"No need for that. I like it painful and rough." 

Louis nodded then breathed out an okay then he put on the condom and slicked his cock. Pushing in Harry's tight,unprepped hole. He moaned out when he realized how tight Harry is. When he finally bottomed out,he waited for Harry to signal him to move and when Harry mumbled an okay,he started moving. Nice and slow at first but then Harry moaned out.

"Harder. I want it rough and hard,Louis. I want you to wreck me. Use me." so Louis went faster. Harder. Rougher. He used Harry. He went into a faster and harder rhythm. He wants to help Harry reach his own orgasm but Harry will slap his hand away when he will touch Harry's cock. So Louis just pounded into Harry,flipping them off. Pinning Harry down then fucking into him,Hard.

Harry came first with a cry of his name. Louis thrusted in harder. His thrusts became sloppier indicating that he's close. After a few more thrusts,he came inside the condom.

Louis collapsed on top of Harry who's still regaining his breath. He pulled out after Harry complained that he's so heavy. Tying the condom then throwing it in the bin near his bed. He grabbed the tissue box to clean Harry off. After cleaning him,they both got into the covers.

He pulled Harry close to him and it startled Harry at first but then he quickly relaxed under the man's touch. He let himself drift off to sleep.

Louis knew that this boy is different. The boy have something special. And Louis wants to take care of him. He just hope that Harry will let him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait everyone. And im also sorry if this one sucks. I wrote this when I have a writers block. And i just want to tell you guys that I already have this whole story planned out :D ON WITH THE STORY XD

Louis woke up with his phone ringing. He snatched his phone from where it was placed on top of his nightstand. He was careful not to wake up the sleeping boy beside him. And he was surprised that Harry stayed. He answered his phone and he was met by Liam's voice. Liam is one of Louis' dummy on one of his companies. And he's also Louis' bestfriend.

"Louis." his friend greeted him flatly. And thats....odd.

"Hey,Li. Why'd you call? Is there anything wrong?" he asked,rubbing sleep off of his eyes.

"Nothings wrong,Lou. Don't worry. I just called to ask you why you left early last night. And with a boy in your arms. Or more likely,with a boy tugging you out of the bar? Hm? Care to explain?" his bestfriend coaxed. He forgot that he didn't say goodbye to Liam last night.

He chuckled then answered "Sorry. I was distracted last night."

"Yeah. So distracted that you completely forgot to even say goodbye to me and Niall. Who's the kid you took home by the way? Niall told me that that kid is a...prostitute."

"Yeah. I know. And he's still here with me."

"What?!" his friend exclaimed from the other line. And it made Louis' eyebrow raise. What is the big deal in that?

"Uhm..Liam? What what?"

"I can't believe that you let him stayed the night,Lou. He's a prostitute."

"Yeah. And so? We were both so tired last night and besides its already late so I just decided to let him stay the night." he defended.

"Yeah. Fine. Whatever. Are you coming to work?" Liam asked,changing the subject.

"No. Im not. I just want to stay home today." he said looking over at the young lad whos still sleeping beside him.

"Okay,boss. Enjoy your day with your...boyfriend." Liam said in a teasing tone.

"Shut up,Liam. Goodbye." he said then he hung up.

He looked over at Harry's sleeping form. He admired the boy's face and he just realized it now that the boy is actually gorgeous. Really gorgeous. He looked so...innocent. And it made him wonder how and why did this beautiful boy became a prostitute. The lad doesn't deserve being treated like a sex toy. And in that moment,Louis made up his mind. He will help Harry. He will take care of him. Love him. He knows its quite weird that he just simply decided like that. But there really is something about this boy when he first saw him in the dimly lit club. Sitting at the stool by the bar while drinking a beer despite his young age. The boy is so mysterious in so many ways. And he's like a detective or like Sherlock Holmes who wants to solve the mystery.

Louis quietly moved out of the bed then went out downstairs heading to his kitchen where he saw his one and only maid,Lydia. Lydia is an old lady. Not really old actually. She's in her 40's and she's been serving him for almost 5 years now. She's also like a second mother to him. And what he loves about Lydia is that she's a really good cook and he's thankful for that because he really can't cook. He can't even fry an egg without burning it.

"Goodmorning,Louis." Lydia greeted him while stacking the pancakes into a plate and setting it at the table infront of him also placing the maple syrup beside the plate.

"Morning,Lydia." he greeted back politely,taking a sip of his OJ that Lydia also prepared for him. "Have you eaten yet?" he asked while cutting his pancakes into pieces.

Lydia nodded her head then sat at the chair near Louis,sipping her tea.

"I saw you last night. You came home with a guy. New boyfriend?..or just a shag?" she asked going into a mother mode.

Louis thought about it for awhile. Was Harry really just a quick shag for him? Well,maybe for Harry. It is just a shag. But for him...its something...more. He knows that its weird for him to feel that way in just one night but just like he said. There is something special about the younger lad.

"I don't know,Lyd. I...I know its weird to feel attached to someone whom you just met. But...I...I feel like...there is something more between the both of us...Well,atleast for me. I don't know about him." he said. Worry visible in his voice. And as if on cue,Harry showed up at the kitchen,all dressed,staring at him.

"Oh uhm...Morning. I guess?" he said shyly. Scratching the back of his head. "I uhm...need to leave now,Louis." the boy added.

Louis nodded,knowing what Harry is trying to say so he stood up then dashed to his room upstairs to retrieve his wallet then quickly went downstairs where Harry is waiting for him with his coat in his hands. He handed Harry $400 and he knows that its way past the amount that he should pay. But Louis ignored it.

"This is too much. Its only 350." Harry said trying to give Louis the $50. But Louis just pushed the younger lads hand gently. "No. Its fine. I was actually wondering if you're at the club tonight?" he asked shyly. Its not that he wants to have sex with Harry again. He just wants to chat with him. Maybe buy him another drink or something.

But in Louis' dismay,Harry shook his head then said "No. I don't...work in weekends." Louis nodded understandingly. Bummed that he won't be able to see Harry next time. Or maybe..forever?

"Okay. See you soon. Maybe?" he asked hopefully but the younger lad gave him a small smile and a pecked on the cheek before walking out of the house and it took all of Louis' will power to not grab the younger lad and kiss him and ravish him. The things that this...stranger do to him in just a day. Seriously.

Louis' weekend was almost boring when he decided to visit this small café near his house one sunday afternoon. He knows its weird to go and have coffee or tea in the middle of the day but London is always...gloomy so there is no right or wrong time for people to have coffee or tea here in London.

He walked inside the café and he was greeted by mixed scents of brewing coffee and baked cookies or whatever you want to call it but in other words the smell is so divine. He went to the counter and he was slightly thankful that there are only a few patrons in the café considering that it is afternoon. Theres a boy on the other side of the counter but Louis can only see his back so coughed to get the lad's attention and when the boy turned to face him,his eyes widen.

"Harry?" he whispered in disbelief. He closed his eyes for a second then opened it again but Harry is still there.

The younger lad smiled nervously at him. "uhm..Hi,Louis." they stared at each other for awhile. Both lads shocked to see each other again. But Louis is the one whos more shocked than the Harry. He thought that after yesterday when Harry left,he wouldn't be able to see the lad again but boy was he wrong.

"What c-can I g-get you-u?" the younger lad stuttered out.

Louis shook his head to clear his thoughts and stated his order to Harry and the younger lad quickly prepared his order. Once the cup of tea is already infront of him,he gave Harry the right amount of money. He wasn't able to talk so he just gave Harry a small smile and the lad smiled at him politely. He managed to find a table where he can watch Harry work in the counter. It sounds creepy but Louis can't help but admire the young boy.

He stayed there until his tea is already gone but he just sat there and watch Harry talk to another customer and when Harry gave the customer's order and it finally walked away,Harry caught him staring making his breath hitch. Harry blushed and looked away from him and turned his back on him making the older lad chuckle slightly. He stood up then went over at the counter then cleared his throat again to catch Harry's attention.

"Look,I don't know if you will accept my offer but please hear me out." Louis pleaded and the younger lad stared at him confusedly but he nodded either way.

"Do you mind if we go out and get some drinks later after your work? Maybe a simple dinner?" he asked,his voice full of hope.

Harry stood there silently. Stunned by Louis' question. He doesn't know what his answer would be or should be. None of his previous clients asked him out before so this is obviously new to him.

"I-I don't know,Louis. I...I really don't know what to say." he said quietly.

The older lad just gave him a small smile and said "No,its okay if you don't want to go out,I understand." the man walked away with a sigh but then he heard Harry yell his name. He turned around and saw Harry going out of the counter and walked towards him. He handed him a piece of paper with a number scribbled on it.

"Im out of...work at 5:30.." the younger lad told him with a shy smile on his face. Louis smiled widely and replied "Okay..I'll uhh..Call you if Im going to pick you up already,okay?" the younger lad nodded then walked back to the counter.

Louis went out of the café and was greeted once again by the gloomy weather of London but his mood is far from gloomy. He started his journey back to his house with a big smile on his face. He still have a date to prepare for later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut. AHAHAHA. There would probably be smut on the next chapter. So see you on the next chapter ;) AHAHAHA.
> 
> »bymx«


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating earlier! Im really busy with other things and I had a writers block. And actually..up until now,I still have one. So im sorry if this sucks. Okay. On with the story.

Louis spent his next few hours nervously preparing for his and Harry's date.

'Does Harry think this is a date? What if he thinks that I asked him out to have sex with him again? Oh god. No. I want Harry to think that this is a date. But...how?'

He went to his closet and decided what outfit he would wear tonight. He doesn't want to wear anything so formal. So he decided on a blue button up and a not so tight jeans.

'This should be alright.' he placed the garments on his bed and checked the time again. Its already 3:50 and Harry said that his shift is over at exactly 5:30. So he should probably be there 10 or 15 minutes before his shift is over. 

He decided to kill his time by reading a book but his mind is not focused on the book. His mind is thinking about the younger lad that he's going to have a date with later. Who would've thought that he will ask a guy whom he just met not even 24 hours ago out on a date? Weird. Really really weird. But eversince they had sex that night,he suddenly felt the need to take care of the younger lad. To love him. And thats exactly what he will be doing. The thing he's worried about is Harry rejecting him. Because for all he know,the lad only think of him as another client. Someone who will just use him for their sexual pleasure. But no! Louis' not like that. He will never do that to Harry.

Louis checked the time once again and saw that it was almost 4:40 so he quickly went to the bathroom to take a shower. He made sure that he's squicky clean and that he smell good. He styled his hair into a quiff and checked himself in the full size mirror. When he's finally convinced that he looks fine,he grabbed his phone,wallet and car keys then went downstairs and he found Lydia in the living room knitting a sweater that is probably for him again.

"Louis! Where are you going? You're dressed up!" Lydia exclaimed,placing the sweater that she's currently working on down the coffee table.

"I'm going on a date! So...how do I look?" he asked.

"You look handsome as always,Louis. And with who?" she asked.

"Oh uhm...with Harry?" he said while scratching the back of his neck but then he realized that he didn't told Lydia that Harry's a prostitute.

"Harry? That curly haired lad yesterday?"

"Yeah."

Lydia made a sound of understanding. "Good for you. He seemed like a good lad. But...he looks so young for you. How old is he?"

He chuckled nervously then checked his wristwatch then saw that its already 5:05,so he quickly went towards the door and bid goodbye to Lydia without answering the older lady's question.

He dialed Harry's number before he started the car.

"Hello?"

"Hey,Harry! Its me Louis."

"Oh uhm...hey,Louis. Are you going to pick me up already?"

"Yeah. Is your shift already finished?"

"Uhm...no. Not yet but its almost over now."

"Oh okay. I will be there in a few minutes."

"Yeh. Okay."

He hung up and started the car then made his way to the coffee shop which only took him 10 minutes of driving. Once he parked the car,he got out of the vehicle and made sure that its secured before going in the Café. He saw a girl on the counter instead of Harry. He was about to approach the girl and ask her where Harry is when someone tapped his shoulder and when he turned around,he saw Harry smiling shyly at him and he smiled back at the younger lad.

"Hey. So are you ready to go?" he asked and the younger lad nodded before going out of the café.

"Where do you wanna go?" he asked then unlocking the car. They're finally inside the car when Harry answered.

"I don't know. You should probably choose where we would go."

"No. Its okay. We will go wherever you want to go." he said.

The younger lad bit his lip. "Okay...then we could just go to that chinese restaurant near here." Harry finally answered.

"Okay then. I know where that is." he said happily then starting up the engine and they finally made their way to the chinese restaurant that Harry is talking about. The ride is so silent but its not awkward nor it is full of tension. Its actually a comfortable silence and Louis love that.

He parked his car in the small parking lot of the restaurant before they both got out and went inside the restaurant. Louis asked for a table for the two of them and when they're finally seated,the waitress asked for their orders and they both dictate their orders to the waitress. Once tge waitress is finally gone,he looked over at Harry who's nervously fiddling with his tissue so he decided to start up a conversation with the younger lad.

"Thank you for going out with me." he said which made the younger lad look at him.

Harry shrugged. "Its fine. No need to thank me."

Louis smiled sweetly at Harry which only made the younger lad blush and lower his head. "Tell me about yourself,Harry."

"There's really nothing to tell." Harry said staring at him with those big innocent cerulean eyes.

"Come on. I'm pretty sure there is something." he persuaded.

Harry chuckled nervously then nodded. "Okay then. My name is Harry Styles. And I'm 16 years old."

Louis raised an eyebrow. 'He really is young.' 

"Don't you go to school?" he asked getting curious about the boy.

"No. I don't." the younger lad said flatly.

He was about to ask another question when they were interrupted by the waitress who placed their orders down their table.

"Do you need anything,sir?" tge waitress politely asked.

"Uhm,no. We're okay. Thank you." ge said and smiled politely at the waitress. They both dig in to their food and after a few minutes of comfortable silence. He decided to ask Harry a question again.

"Where are your parents,Harry?" he asked subtly.

"Its a long story and I don't want to talk about it." the younger lad said not looking at him.

"Okay. I'm sorry." he apologized then started eating again. He can't risk Harry rejecting him because of his curiousity so he just shut his mouth before he even started asking more questions.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself." the younger lad spoke up.

"Well...you already know my name. So...I'm already 23 years old. And...I'm a businessman." he said.

Harry smirked at him then said "Nice. A young businessman. But youre older than me. But its okay. I have a thing for older men."

He felt Harry's foot rubbing his leg. And he chuckled. He's not here to have sex with Harry. He's here to treat Harry like a prince. Treat him like he was suppose to be treated.

"I can see that." he said teasingly and the younger lad chuckled then continued eating his food and Louis did the same. They are once again blanketed with a comfortable silence. And after a few minutes,they are finally done eating their foods and Harry offered to open their fortune cookie.

Harry opened his cookie and his breath hitched when he red whats written in the paper.

"Someday,someone will sweep you off of your feet." 

"This is ridiculous." he said then crumpling the small paper and he ate the cookie.

"Yeah. Really ridiculous." Louis said while doing the same thing that Harry did.

They went out of the restaurant and they get in the car. "Tell me where I should drop you off." he said and the younger lad nodded.

Louis started the engine and he followed the lad's instructions and after a few minutes,they're finally infront of a rather decent looking building.

Harry unbuckled his seatbelt then turned to Louis. "Thank you for the dinner." he said.

Louis shrugged and unbuckled his seatbelt too. "Its okay. I'd like to go out with you again,Harry." he said without hesitation.

The younger lad was shocked by Louis' statement. This is new. He never thought that one day,one of his clients will ask him out. "We'll see." he said before grabbing Louis' face and kissing him on the lips which the older lad gladly returned. He pulled back then pecked Louis' lips one more time before going out of the car.

Louis just sat there. Stunned by what just happened. He can't believe that Harry just kissed him. Again. After a few minutes,he finally regained his senses then buckled his seatbelt and started the car then drove away.

The date went well. Thats a hint right? He should probably ask Harry out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut. Ahahaha. Sorry for any mistakes in this chapter. See you soon beyotches xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Im so sorry if Im very slow when it comes to updates. Im just really busy right now. But anyways...heres an update :)
> 
> p.s. Please read my authors note at the end. I want to ask you guys something.

Monday for Harry means the start of his daily night routine. Going to the club. Try to find a client. Get paid. Leave. Then he will do the same things again and again until Saturday comes that he doesn't need to go to the club,instead,he will work at the Café until Sunday.

Harry doesn't go to school. Well,he once did go to school back when he was still in Cheshire. Until his Mom caught him with a boy on his bed. That day became the end of the innocent school boy Harry.

His parents kicked him out. His sister didn't do anything about any of it. She just glared at him when he looked at her with teary eyes,begging her to do something. But she didn't budged. He was only 14 years old. So young to be kicked out of his house,his family. No one helped him. Not even his boyfriend. The guy that his Mom caught him with.

After the incident,Lucas never talked to him anymore. He avoided him. He tried all his best to talk to him. But Lucas never bat an eye on him. He guesses that Lucas is scared that his parents might find out about his sexuality. So after a few more failed tries on Lucas,he decided to use his saved money to buy a ticket to go to London.

Once he's in London,he met Zayn by accident. Zayn was outside the club that he always went to today and he was just wandering around when a group of guys attempted to beat him up,Zayn stopped them. After that,Zayn took him under his wing until Harry is able to manage himself alone.

Harry started selling his body at the age of 15. He started with blowjobs until the other prostitutes that he met told him that actual sex will pay him better. He had his first time with an old married man.

At first,Zayn is opposed to what Harry is doing but after realizing that Harry will never stop doing those things,he just gave up begging the boy to stop.

Harry became addicted to sex in such a young age. Sex became his energy. He thinks that without sex,he wouldn't be able to live. Which is technically true. Considering that sex is what he do for living.

This night in the club is quite normal for Harry. The club isn't that crowded but there still are lots of people dancing or grinding with each other. He just got back from giving a middle aged man a quick BJ in the bathroom and he's currently staring at the crowd,hoping that someone will approach him again.

His mind began to wander back to Louis. His first ever client who asked him out on a date. Harry thinks that the older lad is kind. He's a gentleman. The problem is,Harry's not open to guys like Louis. After what happened between him and Lucas,he promised to himself that he will never ever fall inlove. And he knows that Louis is making a move on him. Or maybe,Louis just wants to have sex with him again. But if thats the case,Louis would've just told him immediately that 'Hey,Harry. I want to fuck you again.' but no! He asked Harry out on a freaking date and even told him that he wants to go out with him again.

As sweet and as gentleman Louis is to Harry. He will never let him in. He struggled to build the wall that stopped people from coming in. He can't just let some random guy break down those walls.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts when someone cleared their throat beside him. He looked over at the man sitting beside him and the guy he was just thinking about greeted him with a small smile.

"Louis." he said and smirked.

"Hey,Harry." the older lad said.

Harry turned his body to Louis and then chuckled lightly.

"I was just thinking about you,you know." he flirted.

Louis raised an eyebrow and smirked at him. "Oh yeah? Why are you thinking about me?"

Harry smiled evily and leaned forward to whisper something on Louis' ears.

"I just missed you and your cock....Daddy."

He pulled back and smiled innocently at Louis. Harry chuckled at the older lad's flustered look.

Louis fish mouthed for awhile. Not knowing what to say. "I-I...uhm..."

Harry giggled and shook his head. "What happened,Louis? Cat got your tongue?" he teased.

Louis chuckled lightly. "What about we go back to my place,huh?" the older lad asked confidently.

Now its Harry's turn to raise an eyebrow at Louis' offer. He nodded and stood up and waved goodbye to Zayn who's busy cleaning some glasses. He grabbed Louis' hand and pulled him up from his seat.

Looks like tonight is gonna be a fun night once again.

»«

"Oh fuck,princess. Yes." 

Harry looked up at Louis and the.older lad groaned because of how innocent Harry looks right now. Those pink lips wrapped around his length turned him on even more.

Harry swallowed down Louis' whole length and Louis moaned when he felt himself hit the back of Harry's throat. Harry stayed there for awhile,not moving. Only breathing through his nose then he started moving his head up and down.

Louis pulled him up and made him sat on the older lad's lap and Louis started kissing him feverishly. He pushed Louis down the bed and reached the condom and the lube that is seating on the night stand.

"Let me ride you,Daddy." he whispered on Louis' lips.

Louis nodded and managed to stutter out an "Okay".

Harry slide down the condom on Louis' length,making him moan because of Harry's touch and Harry coated his length with lube.

Harry placed the tip of Louis' cock on his hole then without thinking twice he sinked down until Louis finally bottomed out. He didn't waited for so long until he started moving his hips on figure eights. Louis held his hips lightly and he's also thrusting his hips up,making Harry moan loudly.

"Uuuhhhh. More,D-daddy. Pleasee." Harry begged. Louis flipped them both and started pounding into Harry,trying to find the younger lad's prostate.

"Yes,Daddy. R-right there. Hmmm.." Harry moaned out,tightening his hold on Louis' biceps.

He rammed into the younger lads prostate until Harry warned him the he's already close. 

"Yeah. Come for me,princess. Come on." 

His thrusts turned slow but hard. Harry then shoot hot white strings of cum on his stomach. Louis finally felt that all too familiar heat coiling on his stomach and after 5 more thrusts,he came in the condom.

He pulled out of Harry and the younger lad winced slightly. He tied off the condom and threw it in the bin near the bed then he retrieved the tissue box and cleaned Harry off.

After cleaning the younger lad,he covered them both.

His breath hitched when Harry cuddled beside him. But he wrapped his arm around the younger lad and pulled him close.

"Move in with me." Louis said without thinking.

"What?" Harry looked up at him,shocked from what he just heard.

"Move in with me,Harry. I want to help you."

"I...why?" he asked and sit up staring at Louis. Why is Louis doing this to him?!

"Because...because I love you. I know its weird because I just met you a few days ago but its thr truth." Louis said sincerely,looking at Harry with those blue eyes.

Harry stayed silent. He doesn't know how to act or what he was suppose to say. He's in shock.

"If you moved in with me,you wouldn't have to work anymore. I will give you anything you want. You will be able to go to school again! I love you,Harry. And I will do anything,anything,just for you." Louis said also sitting up to face Harry.

The younger lad sighed. What should be his answer? Someone just told him he love him. And the worst thing is that,its one of his clients. This is just so fucked up!

"I....I'll think about it." he said and layed down,his back facing Louis.

"Okay." Louis muttered and also layed down and spooned him.

Harry doesn't know what his answer would be or should be. He's definitely not ready for this.

He will never be ready for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaay!! Theres smut! XD
> 
> heres my question. Do you guys like this story? I just feel like no ones reading it :(  
> Please answer me?
> 
> Thanks for reading and see you on the next chapter :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!! I had a massive writers block and im pretty sure this chapter sucks -_- anyways...on with the story!!

Louis woke up with Harry curled up on his side. The boy is sound asleep and Louis can't help but find the younger lad very cute when he's asleep. 

He turned carefully on his side to check the time and he saw that its only 6:00 am and his alarm wasn't suppose to go off in 15 minutes. He carefully take off Harry's arm that is wrapped around his torso and he also carefully got out of his bed so that he won't wake the sleeping boy up.

He went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. While in the shower,he started to think about what he told Harry last night. He just asked Harry to move in with him. 

You may think that he's crazy but all he wanted to do is help the kid. He fell inlove with Harry the first time they had sex and he wants to take care of him and to love him. And the only way is to take in Harry. To let him live in his house. And besides,Harry's a minor. Then why the hell does the kid have his own place? Weird. Everything about this situation is weird.

Louis got out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around his head and he used the other towel to dry his hair. He saw Harry already dressed and sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Hey." he greeted making the younger boy jump a little.

Harry looked at him then smirked when the boy noticed that the only thing covering his private part is a towel and its hanging low on his waist.

"Hey there." the younger lad greeted him a smirk.

Louis chuckled then shook his head at Harry then he went over to his walk in closet and decided what he's going to wear today. He decided to wear a classic business suit even though he wouldn't be at the office the whole day.

He got out of his walk in closet and then he grabbed his satchel and asked Harry to come with him downstairs to eat breakfast and the younger lad followed him.

When they're finally in the kitchen. They saw Lydia placing the last piece of bacon on the plate and then she placed the plate on the table along with the other food she probably made.

Harry's eyes bulged out when he saw all the food. He never had this wide selection of breakfast before.

"Goodmorning,Louis and Mr.?" Lydia left the sentence hanging and Harry quickly blurted out his name. 

"Harry. Harry Styles. But you can call me Harry." he said with a smile.

Lydia smiled back politely at him then said "Okay...Harry." then the woman turned to Louis and said "I will be leaving you two now. Enjoy your breakfast." then she went out of the kitchen.

Louis sat at the far end of the table and Harry sat beside him. Louis started putting food on his plate and he even poured OJ in his glass.

They ate silently for a few minutes then Louis spoke up. 

"I uh...about the thing I asked you last night?" Louis paused then looked at him. Harry swallowed his food then nodded slightly for Louis to continue. "Im serious about it."

Harry stopped chewing on his food then looked at Louis with pure disbelief.

"What?" he asked.

"I said im serious about last night when I asked you to move in with me." Louis paused then took a deep breath then continue speaking "I love you,Harry. I want to take care of you. I want to buy you things. I want to spoil you! I want to help you. I want to save you from the path you're heading. Harry,please." 

Louis is practically begging him to move in to this luxurious flat. Harry seemed hesitant but he said "I...I will think about it." Louis's face turnrd into a frown but the older lad nodded then went back on eating his breakfast. 

They are enveloped with a comfortable silence once again but after a few seconds,Louis spoke up once again.

"I want to take you out on a date again. Tonight." Louis said confidently.

"I have to work tonight." Harry said.

Louis shook his head then looked at him. "No. No you're not. Don't go to the club tonight. Never go back to the club." Louis said then held his hand tightly.

Harry fish mouthed for awhile. Trying to find something to say but he gave up and just nodded. Louis smiled widely at him then they continued eating their breakfast.

When they finally finished breakfast,Harry wanted to wash the dishes but Lydia came into the kitchen just in time and stopped him from doing it saying that he's a guest so Harry just followed Louis out of the kitchen.

Louis told him to stay in the flat until he came back at 3:00 pm then after that,they will go to the mall for their date. Harry protested about Louis' idea but Louis managed to make him agree about it.

Harry stayed at the flat and Louis went to work.

Being alone made Harry think about Louis' offer. If he moved in with him,he wouldn't have to work anymore. He wouldn't have to be a prostitute anymore. But...he wouldn't be able to fulfill his sexual needs anymore but then Louis is there. Then it hit Harry like a train. Louis told him that he love him.

Harry can't have that! He can move in but he should keep his guards up. He wouldn't let Louis in. He will never let him in. Harry did all his best to build this wall up and he couldn't let some guy break it. He just couldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes!! Next chapter should be up tomorrow. Hahahaha. I already have it typed so...yeah. See you next time guys ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the first time that I updated this quickly. I feel inspired. Ahahahahahaha. Anyways..on with the story everyone *0*

After hours of pure boredom. Louis is finally home and Harry almost hugged him for saving him from the boredness he felt for the past few hours.

Louis decided to change into something casual and he decided into wearing a simple grey tshirt,black skinny jeans then rubber shoes and he grabbed his blue jacket then just styled his hair flat with his fringe. [ his outfit is like the one on the multimedia. Im not good at describing clothings or OOTDs ffs. ] He went to the living room where he found Harry sitting at the couch trying to patiently wait for him. He chuckled then tapped the younger lad's shoulder making the boy jump.

"Lets go." Louis said with a fond smile on his face. Harry smiled back shyly at him. They both bid goodbye to Lydia and Louis told her that they will be eating dinner outside and that she doesn't have to cook dinner anymore.

They went to the underground parking lot where Louis' black audi is waiting for them. Harry got confused because its not the car that Louis used to pick him up and when they also first met.

"You have 2 cars?" Harry asked curiously when they got in the car.

"Oh. I knew you would ask that. I have uhm...many cars. The one that I used before is my porsche." Louis said and Harry looked at Louis in disbelief.

' this man is filthy rich. ' Harry thought.

Louis started the car and made their journey to the mall.

Louis told him earlier that they will go shopping then they will have dinner wherever Harry wants. Harry feels flattered at whatever Louis is doing for him. Though,he knows what it is. Louis is trying to convince him to move in but he's still very hesitant about it. If he moved in...its going to be a very big change in his life. And he would have to adjust himself into that lifestyle. Though,Harry never had a hard time fitting into a certain lifestyle but still. This one is different. He would have to be more...classy. He would have to look smart,rich because of Louis. But if Louis really do love him,he wouldn't want him to change right?

Harry's train of thoughts was stopped when he felt Louis tapped his shoulder and the older lad told hin that they're already at the mall. He quickly got out of the car and then they went inside the mall.

Harry looked around him. Its been so long since the last time he went to the mall. He never really had the time to go. And he wouldn't be able to do anything on the mall anyway. So why bother going right? But he's still thankful that Louis decided to take him out on this date.

"Where do you wanna go first?" Louis asked suddenly and he looked at him in shock.

"I-I don't know." Harry answered shyly then lowered his head.

He heard Louis chuckled beside him then he felt Louis held his hand and the older lad started pulling him into a clothing store where Louis bought him lots and lots of clothes even though Harry already told him that he doesn't need all of it,Louis still bought it for him. Then they went to a store where they sell high class shoes and Louis bought him two pairs of vans which probably cause more than his life. Harry didn't get to protest after that. He will never win anyway.

After all the shopping they did,they finally decided to eat dinner and since Harry couldn't decide where to eat,Louis just decided to take Harry into a restaurant where they serve really delicious burritos.

After that,Louis gave Harry a ride back home. Once they're finally infront of Harry's small apartment building,Louis decided to give Harry his present.

"Hey uh...before you go. I want to give you something." Louis said nervously fiddling with his hands.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but he muttered an "Okay". Louis reached at the back of the car where the shopping bags are placed. He then handed Harry a bag and the younger lad raised an eyebrow at Louis. He then reached inside the bag and then he pulled out a box. Harry's eyes almost bulged out of its sockets when he saw what it is. Its the current model of iPhone.

"Wha-what. I-Louis. I can't....no." Harry stuttered out while forcing the item back to Louis but the older lad just pushed it back to him.

"I want you to take it. I want to atleast have a contact with you when we're both away from each other. So,please,Harry,just take it." Louis said with pleading eyes.

Harry looked at the man infront of him in disbelief. These...everything that Louis did for him is just too much already.

"But-" he was cutted off by Louis pressing his lips on his lips. He was completely frozen so he just kissed Louis back and when Louis pulled back,he looked directly at Louis' beautiful blue eyes.

"Please." the older lad pleaded once again. Harry couldn't do anything but to just nod his head. Louis smiled widely at him the pecked his lips once again.

Louis got out of the car leaving Harry still frozen on his seat. The older lad opened the door at the backseat to get all the shopping bags then he opened the door for the passenger seat so that Harry could go out.

"Do you want me to help you put these things inside?" Louis offered once Harry is already standing infront of him. 

The younger lad shook his head then took the shopping bags from Louis. "No,thanks. I uhh...thank you for everything that you did for me today." Harry thanked the older lad shyly.

Louis chuckled lightly then took Harry's chin to raise the younger lad's head. "Anything for you,love." Louis smiled fondly at the younger lad. Harry almost melted right where he is currently standing but he managed to collect himself.

' you should keep your walls up,Harry. ' the younger lad thought to himself.

He smiled shyly at Louis in return.

"My number is already saved on the phone so...text me or call me if you need anything or just wanna chat." Louis told him and Harry nodded understandingly.

"See you soon,Louis." Harry muttered then quickly pecked Louis' cheek then rushed inside the apartment building.

»«

The next day came and Harry thoughg about Louis' offer about him moving in. He weighed the pro's and cons. The advantages and the disadvantages and then the benefits he will get. By the way Louis is treating him,he's already like a freaking sugar baby and Louis is his sugar daddy. But its not just 'have-sex-with-me-then-i-will-give-you-what-you-want' type of relationship. There's love in it. Louis admitted to him that he's inlove with him. And as much as Harry wants his life to be much easier,he's still scared about what will happen in the future when he really did moved in with Louis.

Will he have a better life? Will he fall inlove with Louis? Now,that one is a bad idea. He promised himself to never fall in love again. But moving in with Louis will give Harry the life he always wanted. Moving in with Louis means conquering his fear. Or maybe...maybe he could move in with Louis but still keep his walls up. Yeah. He can do that.

Night time came and Harry decided to just stay home. He already made up his mind. All he needed to do is call Louis and tell him his answer about the man's offer. So thats what he did. He grabbed his phone then called Louis. After 4 rings,Louis finally answered the phone.

"Hello?"

Harry took a deep breath then answered. "Hi,Louis."

"Oh hey,Harry! I didn't know you would call me so fast."

"Yeah. I uh...I already made up my mind about your offer."

"Offer?...Oh! About you moving in?"

"Yeah. About that."

"Oh. Uhh...what about it?"

"I......Yes."

"What?"

"Im....Im willing to move in,Louis."

"Really?!"

"Yeah."

"Oh geesh. I....Im going to your place tomorrow then?"

"Uhm..okay."

"We will just discuss about when you want to move in."

"Okay. Uhmm...see you tomorrow,Louis."

"Yeah. Okay. Bye ,Harry."

Harry hung up then placed his phone back to where it was rested on the night stand.

He's moving in with Louis. And he's also going to try and not fall in love with Louis. He will test himself on how far his self control will reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAAAAT. Okay. Hahahahaha. Sorry for any mistakes in this chapter. Tell me what you guys think yeah? :) see you soon!!

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. First chapter and theres already smut. Hahaha. So I know that the chapter is not that long but i hope you guys like it :) Next chapter should be up sometime next week :) thank you for reading and see you guys next week !! :D  
> // bymx


End file.
